


That Sort of Pleasure

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol becomes worried that she and Therese are losing their love for each other.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 38





	That Sort of Pleasure

“Do we still have it?” Carol stands in the doorway hugging her arms together. 

“Still have what?” Therese looks up with a plate of toasted peanut butter bread and baby carrots.

“The magic—the spark,” the blonde nervously grabs hold of her collarbone.

“Of course we do. Why are you doubting us?” 

“I-I’m not. I just like hearing it from you. A reminder.” 

Therese silently holds her hand out from the dining table where she sits. Carol takes it and steps towards her. She bends over soon feeling Therese hold her face rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

“Are you saying all of this because I rejected your sex toy the other night?”

Carol sheepishly bops her head with a tearful smile. 

“A dildo is not what I want from you. I don’t need that sort of pleasure.” Therese now smiles as she watches Carol turn her face ovto bury her nose between her fingers nibbling on a knuckle.

Therese clamps her mouth sucking Carol’s left breast in the bedroom while listening to her soft panting. She pulls away and trails kisses below her belly humming into her navel.

Carol heaves out a giggle couldn’t help but feel ticklish. Her gold hair spills over her face and she swats it from her vision. She bites down her lip from crying out just as Therese strokes her gently with two fingers.

“We might want to start thinking about dinner,” she hears herself moan out.

“Okay.” Therese raises up to kiss her lips before pulling off.  
“Are you satisfied? Still good?”

“Y-yes,” Carol stammers, relieved to know they didn’t lose touch of each other like she feared. She sits up topless feeling a familiar warm throb between her legs.


End file.
